


Haunted

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [97]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, emotionalpoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotinalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Haunted

Haunted  
They follow   
Like ghost   
Watching   
Carefully   
Moving around   
Without a trace   
Stays hidden   
So well   
That is how   
My past is   
A ghost   
Haunting me   
Remind of awful   
Bad memories   
I hate them   
I want them gone   
Get away from me   
I already went   
Through this hell   
What more   
Does it want?   
Suffer   
Sorrow   
Pain   
Hurt   
Die in the emotions?   
Not going to happen   
I’m already haunted   
By my own demons   
Those are the   
Real monsters   
That bug me   
Want me to   
Die in my own   
Grief of pain   
So exhausted   
From this   
I have a full plate   
On my hands   
No room allowed   
Just sitting here   
Watching   
Each one   
Tries to barge in   
But fail   
They end up   
Falling   
I am haunted   
By my past demons   
Chase them by   
Here I take control  
They no longer   
Scare me   
Or   
Haunted


End file.
